robloxgreat321093fandomcom-20200213-history
Caillou and Boris
Caillou and Boris ''(known in some countries except for the UK and Canada as ''Caillou Anderson: The Movie) is a 2017 family animated action comedy film based on the adult animated series IT-SAAC's Caillou, ''which is loosely based on the Canadian children's series ''Caillou. ''The film stars Brian, Paul, Eric and Joey. The film features the same as comedy & humor as the series while also incorporating a darker (similar to the series episodes "Caillou, the Grounding Master", "Caillou's Pickle") and a more emotional tone and it is also more action-oriented. The film premiered at the Vancouver International Film Festival on 28 September 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on 23 January 2017, It received critical acclaim, particularly for the performances of Brian, Eric and Paul. It was also a commercial success, grossing $87 million worldwide against a budget of $40 million. Synopsis When Caillou plays videogame that Soldier is fightning in XBOX One and Boris comes to him, and Rosie breaks TV's Caillou and Chair's Caillou, and then he got kidnaped by Boris for being grounded too much times! Production ''Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Music Trailer Music * Music Epic - Trailer Soundtrack Main article: Roblox. Soundtrack '' Release The film was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States on January 23, 2017, with Entertainment One handling the international rights. The film is available in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and 4DX. It was previously set for October 18, 2019 before moving down to October 25, to avoid direct competition with ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. The first teaser trailer for the film was released on July 27, 2016, alongside Peppa Pig & The Magic School Bus Rides Again: Squldron. An interview with the cast was released on October 13 2016, which revealed the two undisclosed characters' names voiced by Brian and Eric. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on . The third trailer was released on November 30 2016. Universal partnere with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including IHOP, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a limited-time banana pancake combo or chicken pancake burger, Xfinity, Target, Spam, Dairy Queen, and Ziploc. A video game based on both films was announced at E3 2017, and was released on January 20 2017, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Home media Caillou and Boris is scheduled to be released on digital and Movies Anywhere by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on April 30, 2017, with Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD and DVD releases scheduled to follow on May 2017. All releases will include the short film Cody Comes Home, which is the pilot of Wesley Vianen's Caillou: The Series. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Caillou and Boris was released alongside The Current War, Black and Blue, Paradise Hills, ''and ''Countdown ''and was projected to gross $30–45 million from 4,000 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $10.5 million on its first day, including $3.90 million from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $31.8 million, finishing second behind holdover ''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 96% based on 12 reviews, with an average rating of 8.2/10. The website's critical consensus read, "''Caillou and Boris ''goes one step closer to action, but also brings comedy, thrills and workable animation to the ''Caillou Anderson ''TV series." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 82 out of 100, based on 5 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 80% and a 60% "definite recommend." Sequel A sequel to the film was announced on October 17, 2017, which is scheduled to be released on November 24, 2021.